


Another late night.

by me_meck_meck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Teenagers, They need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meck_meck/pseuds/me_meck_meck
Summary: Two night owls find comfort in each other's presence.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Another late night.

Mild existential crisis are not fun… and Y/N had been experiencing a lot of those lately.

If she were any normal student most of her worries would be centered around passing her exams, making friends, maybe pulling a prank or two and kicking ass playing Quiddicth.

Instead, every single year since the beginning of her education she had to save all Hogwarts students from basically dying at the hands of the curse that plagued the place.

It was almost like an unspoken agreement but everyone accepted the fact that Jacob's sister had to be the one doing all the curse-breaking single handedly.

Sure, it was her brother the one who decided to tamper with the vaults in the first place for unknown reasons but she didn't quite understand why she had to take full responsibility over the cursed vaults and maintaining the wellbeing of the whole School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She just wanted to find her big brother and become a powerful witch at Hogwarts.

Nothing more, nothing less.

That's what she told herself at least, although she wasn't free of guilt either.

Her obsessive need of finding Jacob was the only driving force that made her move forward. Since his disappearance the only thing on her mind was getting her dear brother back and restoring back her normalcy.

Her family life was questionable at best. Most members of the Y/LN family felt resentment towards both siblings so Jacob was the only person she truly connected with on a personal level.

He was her light in the darkness. Her rain in times of drought. The pilar who supported the weight of all her insecurities and fears.

The person she held closest to her heart.

So when he vanished she made it her mission to dedicate all her efforts into bringing him back with her where she thought he belonged.

Something that wasn't in her plans however was getting to know other people and creating a connection with them.

She didn't expect that befriending fellow witches and wizards would be easy taking into account her family background and her brother's debatable activities. But it surprisingly was.

All her friends accepted her with open arms and helped her whenever and however they could which made her feel happy -obviously- yet exceptionally guilty.

To what extent was their friendship based on her quest?

Would she have befriended them if she hadn't needed their help in finding the cursed vaults?

She couldn't tell which was the reason why she became their friend nor why they just stood by her side enduring her antics. She felt selfish, undeserving of their friendship and pretty confused overall.

A light tapping on her shoulder and a familiar voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Hey, Y/N." Said Barnaby, his voice hoarse from having woken up recently.

She acknowledge him with a nod and a smile that didn't reach her eyes while he took place next to her on the sofa of their shared Common Room. They stood there, their knees and arms touching, looking at the fireplace in a comfortable silence.

Both found themselves in this situation a lot. Barnaby's insomnia and Y/N's overthinking tendencies made them share lots of sleepless nights together.

Some nights they would talk about trivial matters -mostly about their friends weird schemes or about cute magical creatures- while others they would just enjoy each other's company without uttering a single word.

Barnaby stayed silent enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and watching Y/N from the corner of his eye. He could tell that she tried to appear confident and determined during the day and that you could only see her vulnerable side slip through at night.

He knew she was struggling with a lot of things but he never asked or tried to pry anything out of her. He had a lot of things to worry about on his own so he kind of could empathize with her.

He thought that night was going to be one of the silent ones until she turned her body to face him and spoke in a cold and serious tone.

"I only became friends with you because it was convenient in the search of my brother." Said Y/N looking at Barnaby straight in the eyes.

She instantly regretted saying it. Not the content of the message, which was the crude truth, but the hurtful and apathetic tone she used to express it. Unable to stop herself from further spilling her thoughts she went on.

"I wanted you to aid me with the cursed vaults because I knew that if you stayed in Merula's team you would just be another burden."

Barnaby stood there processing the sudden information he just recieved. He looked back at Y/N trying to read her eyes which made her swift her gaze back to the fireplace.

He was confused at her seemingly out of nowhere outburst of honesty but after seeing her squirm nervously he couldn't stop himself from chuckling, slightly startling Y/N.

"I am pretty strong so that makes sense."

Now it was Y/N's turn to be perplexed.

"That's not the kind of answer I was expecting."

"What were you expecting then?" Asked Barnaby peering into her face.

"I genuinely don't know." She murmured more to herself than to Barnaby.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds.

Y/N noticed how Barnaby's eyes looked more tired and puffier than usual and how chapped his lips were. "I need to look for something to help him sleep." She thought to herself.

Barnaby on his part couldn't stop his eyes on an specific spot: from the tip of her ears to the fine lines and scars that adorned her hands. He would sometimes absentmindedly look at his friends taking in insignificant details like that.

Just as his eyes were about to roam a different area of Y/N's body she flicked his nose affectionately bringing a shy smile on both their faces.

"So, Mr. Pretty-Strong-Man". Spoke Y/N ceremoniously while standing up, which got her a gentle nudge from Barnaby. "I think it is time for us to try and get some well deserved sleep before I end up making more of a fool of myself."

Before she could get further away from the couch Barnaby took hold of her hand and brought her closer to him.

"I like fooling around with you". Said Barnaby sincerely, tightening his grip.

Surprised by his peculiar choice of words and the awkward situation they were having this late at night she found herself unable to hold back a hiccup and a bark of laughter as she freed her hand from his to take hold of Barnaby's face.

"Sleep tight, Barnaby." Y/N whispered softly as she planted a light kiss on his forehead.

She then turned around and went towards her room, feeling more relaxed than when she left it and leaving Barnaby still sitting on the sofa pondering about the shivers Y/N left him feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I bet there's a lot to improve about my writting and grammar.  
> Tbh I just wanted to get out of my comfort zone and see what I could came up with. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
